The Trials of Love
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Sequel to Prom Night: The Return of Hades and the final installment in the Love Between Gods and Mortals trilogy. 2 years have passed since the prom. The Gods and mortals have finished high school and are in Olympia starting their new lives and going through the trails of love. Sucky summary; I know, but read it anyway. Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1: House tours

Chapter 1: House tours

Athena/Clove's POV

I stopped in front of my house. Cato did too. "Is this your house?" Cato asked me.

"Yep." I replied.

"It's nice." He said.

"Come on. I'll give you a tour." I said.

I showed him my room, then the kitchen, then the bathroom, and finally the empty room.

"What is that empty room for?" Cato asked.

"It's going to be your room." I replied.

"So what do you do for a living? Do you have to pay for stuff?" Cato asked.

"Yes. We pay for stuff with euro. I make a living with my question stand. It's a stand in the middle of Olympia that I answer questions at. People pay me to answer their questions, since I am the Goddess of Wisdom." I replied.

Annie's POV

Finnick/Poseidon gave me a tour of his house. The entire bottom half of it was a huge indoor swimming pool with a bunch of chairs around it.

"So what is the purpose of having a pool in your house?" I asked him.

"This is how I make my living. People pay me to let them swim here. I am the only one in Olympia with a swimming pool in their house." He replied.

Poseidon got down on one knee and pulled out a ring made of pearls. "Annie Cresta, I am hopelessly in love with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course!" He put the ring on my finger and I attacked him in a hug, which he happily returned.

Peeta's POV

"Welcome to your new home, Peeta." Artemis/Katniss said. She showed me around the place.

"It's really nice, Katniss." I said.

"I hoped you would like it." She said. "You know, Peeta, I swore off love but you won my heart. This is a rare feeling for me, but I enjoy it very much."

"I'm glad." I said.

**A/N: So basically this chapter is the Gods showing the mortals their houses. I'm going to end this chapter here, because there's nothing more to add. Stay tuned for chapter 2. **


	2. Chapter 2: Marvel, I'm pregnant

Chapter 2: Marvel, I'm pregnant

(Aphrodite/Glimmer's POV)

I have sworn after having sex with Marvel that I would always take a pregnancy test since I never use protection. **(A/N: Boy, is she ever stupid.) **I had just finished an hour of fabulous sex with Marvel. I took a test.

The result was positive. Fuck. This can't be happening. How could I be so stupid?! Okay, its official, from now on, whenever I have sex, I will use protection so I don't get pregnant anymore

How am I supposed to break the news to Marvel? I decided to be direct. I yelled for him to come into the bathroom after I put my underwear back on and pulled the skirt of my short white dress down. I showed him the test.

"Marvel, I'm pregnant."

~Page break~

"How could this have happened?" Marvel asked me back in our bedroom.

"Oh, I think you know that." I replied. "This can't be happening!"

"But it is. What are we going to do?" Marvel asked.

"I am not going to get pregnant anymore, and I have decided to keep the kid. Or kids. It could be twins, you know." I said.

"I'm with you every step of the way, Glimms." Marvel told me.


	3. Chapter 3: The wanting of children

Chapter 3: The wanting of children

Peeta's POV

It was 12. Katniss/Artemis was cooking soup.

"That smells good. What kind of soup is that?" I asked her.

"Rabbit. Caught it this morning." She replied.

Out of the blue she said "Peeta, I want kids."

"But you're a virgin." I said.

She smacked my arm. "That doesn't mean I can't have kids! I'm going to adopt. That's how all virgin Gods have kids. Hera owns an orphanage. I'm sure we can find a kid."

"Uh, don't you think we should get married first?" I asked.

"Are you saying you wanna get married?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

Cato's POV

"Cato, I want kids. I'm heading to the orphanage Hera owns. You can come if you want." Clove said.

"Of course I'll come. I've always wanted a family." I said.

"But we're only adopting one kid." She declared.

"You got it." I said.

This year is just getting better and better. I'm getting married next week and I'll soon have a family.


	4. Chapter 4: A double wedding

Chapter 4: A double wedding

(Clove's POV)

Katniss and I decided to have a double wedding. Glimmer insisted on being in charge of the clothes.

I wore a long snow white dress with a sky blue ribbon going around the back and a red flowered necklace and white flats. Katniss wore an outfit similar to mine, only with a fiery red ribbon.

Our hair was curled.

Now its time to get married.

"By the power vested in me and all of Olympia, I pronounce these two couples husbands and wives. Gentlemen, you may kiss the brides." Zeus said.

Everyone cheered as Cato and I and Katniss and Peeta kissed.

After the wedding, we had a lovely reception. Apollia sang Only You Can Love Me This Way by Keith Urban as our wedding dance song.

The double wedding was perfect. Enough said.


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to the World, Eros

Chapter 5: Welcome to the World, Eros

(Aphrodite/Glimmer's POV)

I had just arrived in the hospital, ready to give birth to my baby boy, who Marvel and I decided to name Eros. I had never had a baby before and my mom was helping me. My friends were here for support. My mom helped me on the hospital bed.

"Okay, honey, put your knees up and spread your legs apart." I did as my mom told me.

"Now push." She said.

I pushed and screamed in pain. "Oh my Olympia! This hurts sooooo bad! Marvel, I am going to kill you!" But Marvel didn't hear me because he fainted.

"SWEET MOTHER OF OLYMPIA, WAKE UP MARVEL! GLIMMER IS IN LABOR WITH YOUR CHILD, NOW WAKE THE HELL UP!" Artemis/Katniss yelled.

Marvel staggered awake. "Push again, honey. Come on, you can do it." My mom held my hand tightly as I pushed again.

I see a head!" She wailed as I pushed once more. Not much later, my first son was born and crying.

He was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. He had the face shape of his father but other than that, he was the spitting image of me.

"He's beautiful. What are you gonna name him?" Apollia asked.

"I was thinking Eros." I said.

Athena wrapped Eros in a blanket after my mom cleaned him up and then she handed him to me. I smiled at my newborn child. "Welcome to the world, Eros." I said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6: Choosing and naming

Chapter 6: Choosing and naming

Artemis's POV

I walked in the orphanage with Peeta, Athena, and Cato. We were going to choose our kids.

Hera led us to the room where the babies were kept. There were so many to choose from.

I chose a 1 month old girl with black hair, olive skin, and light brown eyes. Peeta approved of my choice.

"She's perfect. What should we name her?" Peeta asked.

"Katniss. I have given up calling myself Katniss. But I like the name." I said.

"All right. Katniss Mellark it is. But what should her middle name be?" Peeta asked.

"Trinity." I declared.

"Katniss Trinity Mellark. I like it." Peeta said. I let Peeta hold her.

Athena's POV

I had given up on calling myself Clove. No need to anymore. The child I chose was a 1 month old girl with chocolate brown hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. Cato asked me what we should name her.

"_Psyche Clove __Stone." I declared. Cato smiled, but he didn't say something. He's happy with the name, I assume._


	7. Chapter 7 and 8

Chapter 7: The first time

(Annie's POV)

"Are you sure about this?" Poseidon asked me. I nodded. I want to have sex. This is my first time.

I pushed him on the bed and I fell, kissing, onto him.

We abandoned our clothes and wrapped ourselves in each other.

Chapter 8: Guilty

(Poseidon's POV)

Love is a trial. And my verdict is guilty.

Guilty of being in love with my wife, Annie.

And our son Orion. Orion is the spitting image of his incredibly beautiful mother.

My life is guilty of being perfect.

THE END

**A/N: So, what did you think? Let me know with a review.**


End file.
